Regregetful Dead
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Gwen Tennyson was viciously murdered. She is resurrected as a Shikabane Hime, a Corpse Princess. Her Contracted Monk, Keisei Tagami helps her adjust to her new situation as she tries to avoid Ben and Kevin. Gwevin pairing. Shikbane Hime fusion fic.


**Regretful Dead**

_Gwen Tennyson was viciously murdered. She is resurrected as a Shikabane Hime, a Corpse Princess. Her Contracted Monk, Keisei Tagami helps her adjust to her new situation as she tries to avoid Ben and Kevin. _

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own Ben 10/Shikabane Hime: Corpse Princess. They belong to their respective owners. If you haven't seen the anime, watch it on YouTube, it's totally worth it._

* * *

**The Dead Dance**

Kevin Levin was worried; Gwen hadn't called to be picked up. Ben, Kevin and Gwen were going to see a movie, one they had all been looking forward to, but she hadn't answered his calls or texts. They both decided to head over to her parents house where she'd been staying.

Kevin turned the corner and he slammed his foot down on the gas pedal. Gwen's house was burning. He and Ben rushed inside, frantically searching for survivors.

"Uncle Frank! Aunt Natalie!" Ben shrieked in horror. His aunt and uncle were dead, torn to shreds by something truly neither human nor alien. They searched for Gwen, desperately praying that she was somehow still alive in the blazing inferno.

"Gwen!" Kevin screamed in agony. He rushed to the inert body lying in the midst of a pool of crimson blood.

"Ben! We gotta get her to a Galvan healing tank! We can still save her!" Kevin screamed at his best friend.

Ben put a hand on Kevin's shoulder. "There's nothing we can do, Kev. She…she's dead!" he cried beside his best friend.

"Her arms…her legs…they've been ripped off and they're gone!" Kevin sobbed; they carried what was left of Gwen's corpse outside.

Kevin was covered in Gwen's blood; it coated her face and what was left of her torso. He wiped the blood away from her mouth and pressed a final kiss to her cold lips as his last goodbye to his girl.

"Gwen…Gwen…Gwen…!" he felt the tears streaming down his face.

"We're going to find them and we're going to kill them!" Ben snarled. "These monsters, they killed Uncle Frank, Aunt Natalie and Gwen, they're not getting away with this!"

"Why couldn't she call us telepathically?" Kevin asked. "It would only take a second."

"If they could hurt her before she could use her powers, they would have to be beyond anything we've ever fought before."

"Gwen put up a fight, I could tell," Kevin whispered, he'd seen her blood everywhere; she'd fought so hard, what could have possibly killed her?

Ben called the police, "I guess…my family will make all the arrangements."

Kevin set his jaw. He was going to find the monsters that murdered his girlfriend and they were going to pay!

* * *

Her funeral was held a week later, the casket was closed due to how bad she looked. Family and friends gathered to pay their respects and say their goodbyes.

"I can't…I can't believe she's gone!" Kevin whispered.

"We're going to find them, don't worry Kevin," Ben reassured him.

Julie put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Kevin. She was my best friend. I really wish I could say something that would comfort you, but nothing will come out right."

Julie stared at her friend's casket. "I do hope she didn't die with regrets."

"Julie, what do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"There's folklore back home in Japan, that if a person dies with intense regrets, they come back as a Shikabane, an undead corpse and attack living people. I hope it's just a story."

Kevin and Ben shuddered, each imagining their deceased loved one as an undead monster.

The funeral was finished and they buried her quietly. Ben and Kevin were about to leave when they saw a Buddhist monk with light brown hair wearing a pair of spectacles approach them.

"Ben Tennyson, I was a friend of Gwendolyn's. I met her while she was doing a report on Buddhism; I'm Keisei Tagami, of the Kōugon Sect. My condolences to you both, she always talked about you two."

"Thanks for saying that," Ben smiled sadly, "She would have been happy that you came to say goodbye."

"Wish we could have met under better circumstances," Kevin stared at him.

"I'll come by and see you guys, once some time has passed," Keisei smiled, turning he walked away.

"Thank you Keisei," Kevin told him. It was raining when they left.

_Later that Evening…_

A silent figure approached Gwen Tennyson's grave. He was speaking on a cell phone.

"We are here at Gwen Tennyson's gravesite, we will see if she has the potential," Keisei told his superior.

"If she returns as a Shikabane, we will retrieve her," Keisei looked over at the freshly dug grave.

It was growing late as Keisei sat down to keep watch. He stood to his feet immediately when he heard the sound of screaming very faintly coming from underground.

She did have the potential after all.

* * *

Gwen opened her eyes with a start, fear, terror, and panic overwhelmed her. "Please don't kill me!"

She tried to ward off the heinous monsters with the stumps of her arms, only to find that her arms and legs were both reattached to her body.

"But…how…I died…didn't i?" she asked herself, her eyes widened, it was dark. Gwen reached up; feeling ahead of herself, her palms felt a hard surface. She was trapped in her own casket and wouldn't be able to breathe; she took in a deep breath, only to find that she wasn't breathing.

She clawed at the casket when she heard pounding from above; someone was digging her out of her grave! It must be Ben and Kevin. She saw the casket opening, and hands reached down and pulled her out.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Gwen screamed, panicking as she felt her arms and legs being bound.

She was dragged off somewhere and left in a room, still bound. Gwen saw the door open and Keisei Tagami entered the room.

"I'm terribly sorry about this Gwen. You're dead you see, and you did come back, but you could still turn into a Shikabane, an undead monster fueled by your obsession and regrets and begin to attack the living, but you do have the potential to become a Shikabane Hime, and you can fight and destroy other Shikabane, as long as you form a contract with a Monk of the Kōugon Sect. If you destroy 108 Shikabane, you can make it into Heaven."

"I don't care about getting into Heaven! Keisei, please make a contract with me!"

"Do you understand what becoming a Shikbane Hime means?"

"It doesn't matter what it means, I'll do anything! Keisei, I need you to fight by my side! The monsters who did this must pay! Avenge my family and me!"

Her eyes, Keisei saw the change in Gwen's eyes. This was not the sweet, lovely young college student before him. This girl was a monster, set on vengeance against her murderers, but he wasn't like the other monks, he would treat her with the dignity that all human beings deserved.

Keisei looked at her. "Very well. Once we make our contract, we'll begin training you."

The contract was made and Gwen looked at Keisei. He led her to a room where various weapons, she saw the MAC-11's laying on the table, she picked them up. She looked at the targets and fired.

"These will do!" Gwen smiled. She nailed the bull's eye effortlessly.

"So much for training," Keisei said, very impressed. "You were a hero when you were alive, as I recall. Yes, that's where I recognized your name."

"Keisei, tell me, what's that you said about killing 108 Shikabane?" Gwen asked she stretched her legs; Keisei led her to the kitchen. "Well as I said earlier, if a Shikabane Hime can kill 108 Shikabane, your soul will go to Heaven."

"Gwen, do you know how many Shikabane attacked you?"

Gwen shuddered at the memories. "Seven…there were seven of them."

"Seven of them. The Seven Stars, a group of Shikabane that have banded together for unknown reasons. But why would they target you?"

"I'll have my vengeance one day!" Gwen snarled. "I'll kill all of them!"

"Enough of this serious talk. You look hungry, how about I make you some curry?" Keisei offered.

"I would like that, it sounds good," Gwen sat down as he prepared the meal for the two of them.

They ate the food together, "This is good!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Thanks, I made it myself," Keisei smiled. They finished their meal and he got up as another monk entered the room.

"It seems there was a serial killer who got away from the police. They say it was a Shikabane, at least, that's what they've told the Kōugon Sect. Is this the new one? A defiled foreigner!"

"Show her some respect, Isaki, she's Gwen Tennyson, in her life, she saved the world, and she will continue to do so even in death."

Isaki, harrumphed, and left the room.

"This will be your first fight as a Shikabane Hime," Keisei warned her. This isn't something you shouldn't take lightly. There's only one way to destroy a Shikabane, you have to destroy the brain."

"I understand. Shikbane…Hime…" Gwen looked thoughtful, "Hime means "princess" in Japanese doesn't it?"

"Yes, you can speak Japanese?" Keisei asked, amused.

"Not fluently, my best friend, Julie Yamamoto is Japanese, so I was learning a little bit from her, but I'm surprised you speak fluent English."

"I did study in the U.S. during college, so yes, I do speak fluent English," Keisei smiled. "We should get going."

_Two years later…_

Kevin Levin stared at the beautiful picture of his girlfriend. In it, he had his arm around her waist and they were smiling together, happy and carefree.

He missed her so much; he wished he would have suspected something was wrong sooner when she didn't answer his calls or texts.

What burned him most of all is that during those two years, he hadn't been able to find her murderers, he wanted them dead. They deserved that, but he found no trace of them, not witnesses, no suspects and all he and Ben knew was that the killers weren't aliens. They ruled out human criminals, there was no way Gwen could have been torn apart by any human being.

He wanted to find these monsters; he wanted to look into their inhuman eyes to their eyes as they died horribly. He would make them pay for what they did to his girl.

He clenched his fists, he was going back into the criminal underworld, surely he would find some info this time. He wasn't going to stop until he did.

Meanwhile, Gwen and Keisei headed out and began tracking the criminal the news was dubbing the Harem Killer.

She took the elevator up to where Hagino would be. She moved quietly down the hall.

She saw Hagino biting a woman's neck, enough to draw blood. The woman fell to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I died and then I returned to life, I have become a vampire immortal. The chosen god to rule over mankind."

"Bullshit!" Gwen spat back, "You're nothing but a Shikabane!"

One of the women pulled herself up Gwen's body. "But how? A Shikabane creating another Shikabane?"

Keisei had told her that her condition as a Shikabane could not be passed on.

The other women rose up. "I told you, my life is now that of a vampire, and these are my faithful servants."

_Are these women Shikabane too? Or is he using some kind of hypnosis on them?_

"Maybe you want to serve me too!" He vanished and reappeared in front of her. Gripped her wrist, "Well, well, you aren't human either are you?"

Gwen shoved him away and somersaulted backwards. She opened fire with her MAC-11s. Hagino revealed his true monstrous form with boney wings and multiple arms. A tendril reached out and wrapped around her hips.

Keisei watched as Hagino burst out of the building and flew away, he could see Gwen struggling against him.

"Gwendolyn!" Keisei called.

Gwen managed to flick her wrists and aim her gun so she could shoot at Hagino. The mass gripping her body released and she fell to the ground, landing on the pavement.

_Her mind was beyond terrified, she had tried to hide in a closet, her powers were utterly useless, she'd tried her best to defend her parents, but they'd been torn to shreds before her eyes. _

_She hid in the closet; all she could see was flames. Gwen couldn't call Ben and Kevin, her mind was far too panicked to focus. She saw fingers creep around the doorway. She held her breath._

_Suddenly, a dozen hands burst through the door, grabbing for her. She could see their monstrous faces leering at her. She could never describe their grotesque appearance, but one of them had a strange symbol on hos tongue, it looked like a constellation of seven stars. _

_The tears streamed down her face._

_"Help me!"_

Gwen gasped, her hand outstretched. She saw a young boy staring down at her, holding her in his arms. He wasn't Kevin or Keisei. He was someone else.

"What are you doing?"

"Your heart wasn't beating, so I helped." The boy replied. His name was Ouri Kagami. He'd seen her before, two years ago. He'd seen his brother with her dead body, and watched her come back to life. He'd been drawn to her ever since.

"Forget you saw me!" Gwen snapped.

"Your heart's still not beating."

"Knowing that, aren't you scared in the least?" Gwen asked; this boy was strange. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not really, you're alive," Ouri replied, his brother had revived this corpse somehow. Who was she?

"Hmm…" she suddenly slapped him, hard enough to startle.

"Hey! Hold on!" Ouri exclaimed.

Keisei stopped his motorcycle so she could get on. "Gwen!"

"How's your body?" Keisei asked.

"It got revived, and you're with me now, so I'm good."

Shirae and the others are watching the Shikabane, can you go?" he asked.

"Yes," Gwen nodded.

"Just make sure that whatever you do, you don't attack the women. Shikabane can't pass their condition on. We don't think that those attacked by Hagino necessarily become Shikabane."

"Then that means…" Gwen concluded.

They're either hypnotized somehow or they've admired Hagino's charisma from the beginning and fell prey to that. Of course, it's also possible they convinced themselves Hagino's an actual vampire. Either way, they're alive."

"And I don't have the right to kill living people."

"_No one_ has that right, not a living person or a Shikabane."

"What about the seven corpses found in Hagino's house? Do you think he killed them all by himself?" Gwen asked as she sprinted up a flight of stairs.

"I'm unsure. It's possible he made those women kill each other, but in any event it doesn't matter."

"I know, I know. Those women are alive, and me, I'm dead," Gwen had long since resided herself to her fate.

Keisei followed her at a slower pace. Gwen kicked down the door and somersaulted, landing, prepared to fight.

Hagino looked up at her. "You fell twenty floors up and yet here you are. So I was right."

She stood to her feet.

"From time to time, there's a corpse like you born in the world. You're dead, but your will remains, your body functions and you kill humans. There's another kind of Shikabane, with the sole purpose of killing those like you. Out of fear, pity or ridicule, people like to refer to us by one name only, Shikabane Hime!"

The women charged forward, Gwen ran toward them and leaped up, kicking one of them in the face as she opened fire on Hagino.

Kevin saw a young boy on a bicycle trying to peddle up a hill. Where was he going in such a hurry? He saw pieces of a sign raining down from the sky, the boy managed to stop his bike before anything landed on him. They both turned their gazes skyward.

Gwen felt the Shikabane tackle her and sent her sprawling back onto the ground. She got to her feet and a dozen of Hagino's would-be vampires sounded her, grasping her body and biting her. Gwen struggled and someone hit them from behind, knocking them unconscious. It was Keisei.

"Didn't you tell me not to attack them?" Gwen asked wryly, letting a small smile cross her face.

"All I did was help them evacuate safely," Keisei replied.

"Come over here, Shikabane Hime. You are I are the same you know that? We feast on humans and live forever."

"You and Gwendolyn aren't the same," Keisei said quietly. "What and absurd statement."

Keisei put a hand on her shoulder. Gwen charged forward, opening fire, he grabbed her but she just kept shooting. She slammed into him but kept on shooting, pushing him back into the sign.

She kept pushing him into the sign, electrocuting him. Hagino roared in pain and Gwen gripped his arm, even as they fell.

"Wait Gwendolyn, it's too dangerous!" Keisei warned.

"Dangerous?! Gwen scoffed. "You should know by now, I fear nothing!" she shot his arm and ripped it off. She shot off his other arm.

She aimed her guns at his head.

"There's only one way to destroy a Shikabane, you gotta destroy the brain!" Gwen aimed her MAC-11 machine guns at his head. The creature's eyes widened.

"Look at that, you're scared of me now!" Gwen smirked, cocking her machine guns. "You lose!" she pulled the trigger and fired.

Kevin saw the sign flicker and fall down. He had to wonder what happened, but he saw the young boy was gone. He turned around and went home.

Gwen returned to the temple and took off her torn clothes and stepped into the shower. The water felt warm on her cold skin, she stared at her body, covered in black bruises and cuts. She stared at the wall.

"I smell Shikabane."


End file.
